El comienzo del caos
by Gaby Uzumaqui
Summary: Lucy últimamente tiene sueños raros, pero por mas que el sueño se repetía constantemente ella no le da mucha importancia, ya que en las mañanas no recordaba mucho del sueño, sin embargo no sabe que un antiguo enemigo de una persona muy preciada por ella la acecha desde las sombras, ahora ella es su nuevo objetivo ya que la antigua portadora esta fallecida.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba una niña corriendo, desesperada, asustada, el lugar era totalmente oscuro no se veía nada en el bosque.

 _ **\- ¿Mami donde estas tengo mucho miedo te necesito mami? –**_ Dijo la Niña, llorando.

Y la niña se tropezó con sus propios pies porque ya se encontraba muy cansada porque ya estaba un largo tiempo corriendo sin rumbo.

 _ **\- Waaaaa…. ¿Mami donde estas? Te necesito … tengo miedo….. –**_ Dijo la Niña, levantándose del suelo, tratando de limpiarse las rodillas que estaban rasmilladas, y sangraban.

Y de pronto una sombra se acerco a ella.

 _ **\- ¿Donde esta tu mami..? –**_ Pregunto una Sombra, parecía tener la forma de un hombre, solo se odia distinguir sus ojos rojos, por al voz gastada se podía distinguir que era la de un hombre.

 **-** _**No la encuentro –**_ Respondió la Niña, quien estaba abrazando sus rodillas y escondía su cara entre ellas mientras sollozaba.

 _ **\- Pobre niña estas sola nadie te quiere todos te rechazan –**_ Dijo la Sombra, tratando de sonar como si tuviera lastima ya que el sabia porque ella corría, acercando a ella.

 **-** _**¡No! es mentira mi mami me quiere –**_ Dijo la Sombra, muy segura de su madre, ya que ella siempre la defendía.

 _ **\- ¿Entonces ella donde esta… ? –**_ Pregunto la Sombra, mirando a todos lado como si buscara a alguien.

 _ **\- Mi mami fue a hablar con los pobladores de la aldea -**_ Respondió la Niña, inocentemente.

 _ **\- Jajaja….. Tal vez ya la mataron porque su hija es un monstro –**_ Dijo la Sombra, riendo macabramente causándole un escalofrió a la niña por lo dicho de su madre.

 _ **\- Yo no soy ningún monstro…! Yo no hice nada malo y ella esta viva….! –**_ Grito la niña, poniéndose de pie y enfrentado lo que dijo la Sombra.

 _ **\- ¿Entonces porque mataste a esos pobres hombres….? –**_ Pregunto la Sombra, caminando al lado de ella.

 **-** _ **¡Yo no los mate! –**_ Grito la Niña, llorando mientras se arrodillaba tapándose la cara con sus manos.

 _ **\- Si los mataste porque ellos golpearon a tu madre ellos si necesitaron morir –**_ Dijo la Sombre susurrándole al oído, sonrió al ver como la niña dejaba de taparse la cara.

 _ **-si, el tiene razón –**_ Pensaba la Niña, parándose.

Y en ese mismo instante en el cuerpo de la niña entra un aura negra y la sombra sonríe macabramente al lograr su cometido.

 _ **\- Te das cuenta que tengo razón….? –**_ Dijo la Sombra, para aumentar más el odio de la Niña hacia las personas.

 _ **\- Siii…. Ellos merecían morir por golpear a mi madre -**_ Dijo la Niña, recordando como mato a esos dos hombres, sonrió diabólicamente al recordar sus gritos de suplica de perdón los torturo lentamente hasta que murieron.

 _ **\- Exacto, los demás que te rechazaron también merecen morir….. –**_ Dijo la Sombra, apareciendo a su lado y luego al otro.

 _ **\- Si ellos también deben morir por rechazarme a mí y a mi madre…. –**_ Dijo la Niña, sus ojos tomaban el color rojo.

Y así la niña regreso al pueblo, con un aura completamente diabólica y su aura diabólica aumento mas al encontrar a su madre tirada en el suelo de la plaza ensangrentada siendo rodeada por todos los aldeanos:

 _ **\- Vez… Tenia razón ellos mataron a tu madre….. –**_ Dijo la Sombra, veía divertido como la niña apretaba sus manos, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los aldeanos que rodeaban a su madre.

La niña se encontraba en un estado de shock y la sombra aprovecho ese momento para aumentar su ira y logro su objetivo incitándola a que masacre a todos y así lo hizo:

 _ **\- ¡Pagaran por todo lo que me hicieron a mi y a mi madre!**_ \- Grito la niña, un aura de color negro la rodeo por completo, ella asesinaba a cada uno de los aldeanos con esa aura que al tocarlos morían el algunos casos era cortados en dos también, ella contralaba cualquier articulo con punzante mandándolos a atravesar a cada ciudadano.

Y la sangre de cada uno salpicaba todo el suelo en la plaza era de un color carmesí y los pobladores tratan de huir pero nadie podía salir del pueblo solo se podía escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos y la risa diabólica de la niña.

 _ **-Así es niña mata a todos quienes te dañaron a cada uno de ellos mátalos tortúralos hazlos sufrir… reclama su sangre de todos MATALOS…! jajjajaajajja… -**_ Gritaba y reía la Sombra, al ver como la niña se divertida al matar sin pudor.

 _ **\- Si los voy a matar a todos nadie quedara vivo quiero ver sangre mas sangre… jajajajajjajajajaj… –**_ Dijo la Niña, atravesando el pecho de un señor con una espada - _ **¿pero que demonios?-**_

 **L** a niña estaba siendo sujetada por una persona por la espalda ella intentaba zafarse pero no podía pero en un momento su captor debilito su agarre y la niña aprovecho ese momento para zafarse y ataco a su captor cortándola volteo con una sonrisa para ver a su captor, pero la sonrisa se le borro veía con horror como la sangre de su captor salpicaba y le manchaba a ella se formo un charco del liquido carmesí debajo de ella y de esa persona, la sombra despareció al instante cuando la niña volteo, no había rastro de ella.

 _ **\- ¿Madre….? ¿Porque…..? ¿¡Que hice….?! Aaahhhhh…! –**_ Gritaba la Niña, mirándose las manos, estas estaban manchadas de la sangre de su progenitora, miro a su madre que yacia en el suelo tratando de abrazar a su hija.

 _ **\- Hiii…. Hija…. Calma….. cof cof te…. Cof hija… perdóname…. Cof por…. Cof lo que…. Cof voy a ….. hacer…. Cof cof –**_ Dijo su Madre tratando de levantarse, quería terminar con esto no le quedaba mucha magia, y mucho menos el tiempo de vida, no había otra alternativa su hija se dejo dominar por la maldad.

 _ **\- ¿Madre que me vas a hacer….? –**_ Dijo la Niña retrocediendo, miraba con terror, al sentir como su madre empezaba a recitar un hechizo, liberando gran cantidad de magia

 _ **\- cof sellare…. Tu… cof poder…. Dentro de…. Esta cof lacrima… cof … lo siento hija… cof….. –**_ Dijo su Madre, ya parada, saco un libro de entre sus ropas, había una página marcada y lo empezó a leer.

Y así la madre empezó a recitar un hechizo y debajo de la niña se dibujo un círculo mágico que la impedía mover y la madre seguía recitando el hechizo y su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada hasta que pudo sellar todo su poder de su hija en una lacrima y en su cabeza aun resonaban las últimas palabras de su hija:

 _ **\- ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar madre….. NUNCA no podrás retener todo mi poder en esa lacrima después que se libere buscara un dueño con poderes oscuros jajajajajajajaja….! –**_ Grito su Hija.

Y así cayo al suelo el cuerpo inerte de la niña pues la magia la mantenía viva la madre llorando se arrastra hasta el cadáver de su hija, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo, se puso a pensar en la palabras de su hija y tenia razón la lacrima no resistiría mucho tiempo y tenia que buscar un portador de buen corazón y en ese momento entre las casas aparece una encapuchada, se acerca a la mujer que yace en el suelo agonizando junto al cuerpo de su hija.

 _ **\- Demonios llegue tarde, Ema lo siento mucho no llegue a tiempo lo siento por tu hija –**_ Dijo la encapuchada, arrodillándose junto a Ema.

 _ **\- No te….. cof preocupes, ese… cof era su destino … ella se dejo….. cof envenenar por el mal….. No tenia la….. Voluntad suficiente….. cof para controlar su poder, déjame pedirte un favor amiga –**_ Dijo Ema, esta abrazaba la lacrima con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que pedirle ese ultimo deseo, ella era la única que podría contra este poder.

 _ **\- Pídeme cualquier favor Ema –**_ Dijo la Desconocida.

 _ **\- Te voy… a dar… cof el poder de… cof mi hija… porque la… cof lacrima no resistirá… mucho –**_ Dijo Ema, enseñándole la lacrima, esta se estaba agrietando.

 _ **\- Pero Ema …. Ese es el poder de tu hija no creo que sea digna de ese poder –**_ Dijo la Desconocida, miro a Ema, esta le suplicaba con la mirada tenia que tomar una decisión.

 _ **\- No este poder….. cof estará…. Bien en tus….. cof … manos no conozco … cof a alguien digna….. Como tu…. –**_ Dijo Ema, tratando de convencer a su amiga, quien no la miraba.

 _ **\- Esta bien Ema me are cargo de este poder no caerá en malas manos te lo aseguro –**_ Acepto la Desconocida, Ema sonrió.

 _ **\- Gracias –**_ Dijo Ema, ahora ella podría descansar en paz no tendría que preocuparse por el destino de esta magia, ella confiaba en su amiga.

Y así Ema empezó a recitar otro hechizo y sellaba el poder dentro de su amiga para que no caerá en malas manos pero no se dieron cuenta que desde la oscuridad del bosque la misma sombra que ínsito a hacer tales barbaridades a la niña los observaba y trataba de descifrar quien era esa persona encapucha y así Ema termino de recitar el hechizo y cayo muerta, mientras tanto la mujer encapuchada se retorcía de dolor por la magnitud de maldad del poder.

 _ **\- Aaahhhh…..! aaahhhh….! –**_ Gritaba la Desconocida, agarrándose el pecho, el dolor era demasiado para ella.

 **Continuara…**


	2. La Tragedia

En ese mismo momento una rubia se despertó agitada y sudando, bueno nuestra rubia era nuestra favorita maga estelar: Lucy

 _ **-ahh…!-**_ Grito Lucy _**\- Una pesadilla –**_ Dijo Lucy, agarrándose la cabeza _**\- Mejor me levanto para ir al gremio.**_

 **L** ucy se dirige al baño a alistarse pero no se dio cuenta que desde las sombras unos ojos rojos la miraban.

 _ **\- Por fin esta despertando jajajajajaj….. –**_ Hablo un hombre desde las sombras y desapareciendo en el acto.

 **L** ucy sale lista del baño y se dirige al gremio a desayunar, llega al gremio y saluda a todos y se dirige ala barra:

 _ **\- Buenos días Mira –**_ Saludo Lucy, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

 _ **\- Ara … ara… buenos días Lucy y porque tan temprano? –**_ Pregunto la camarera.

 **L** e pregunta ala rubia mientras le colocaba su desayuno delante de ella porque ya sabía que servirle ala rubia:

 _ **\- La verdad es que últimamente tengo pesadillas y siempre es el mismo sueño –**_ Conto Lucy deprimida.

 _ **\- ¿Y se puede saber de que tratan tus pesadillas? –**_ Pregunto Mira, pero la cara deprimida de Lucy.

 _ **\- Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero se que hay una niña yy….. –**_ Dijo Lucy, tratando de recordar la pesadilla, pero no lo logro.

 _ **\- Lucy quien crees que sea esa niña ¿? No la reconoces. –**_ Pregunto Mira.

 _ **\- Bueno yo lo recodaría, además nunca recuerdo bien el sueño es como algo me obliga a no recordar -**_ Conto Lucy, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, porque le empezó a doler.

 _ **\- Bueno Lucy ten cuidado porque ese sueño se repite constantemente. –**_ Dijo Mira mirando preocupada a la rubia.

 **-** _**Si, mira no te preocupes –**_ Respondió Lucy, regalándole una sonrisa a la albina para no preocuparla más.

Y las puertas del gremio se abren dejando ver a un peli rosa con su compañero mínimo:

 _ **¡Buenos días! –**_ Gritaron al unísono el peli rosa y el mínimo.

 _ **-¡Buenos días Natsu, Happy! –**_ Respondió el gremio al saludo de Natsu y Happy.

Y Natsu observa a su amiga/compañera platicando con Mira-san en la barra y va corriendo donde ellas:

 _ **-Hola Luce, Mira –**_ Saludo Natsu, sentándose al lado de la rubia quien desayunaba.

 _ **\- Hola Lucy, Mira –**_ Saludo Happy, quien se sentaba en la barra para comer un pescado.

 _ **\- Hola Natsu, Happy –**_ Devolvió el saludo Mira, luego se retiro para dejar solo a Natsu con Lucy.

 _ **\- Hola Natsu, Happy –**_ Dijo Lucy, devolviendo el saludo.

 **-** _ **Lucy vamos a una misión –**_ Dijo Natsu, emocionado.

 _ **\- Si, Porque el pago de mi renta se acerca. –**_ Respondió Lucy, parándose de su asiento.

Y los tres se dirigen al tablero de misiones y un cartel llamo la atención de ambos mago consistía en exterminar a unos monstruos que atormentaba un pueblo y la paga era muy buena.

 _ **\- ¿Esta que te parece Natsu? –**_ Dijo Lucy, mientras arrancaba el cartel y se la pasaba a Natsu pero se lo arrebataron de las manos sorprendiéndola.

 _ **\- Si, me parece bien tiene una buena paga –**_ Respondió Erza, como si se le abría preguntado a ella y no a Natsu.

Bueno nadie sabe de donde salió Erza y Lucy estaba sorprendida de la aparición de Erza.

 _ **\- Grey…! Wendy…! Vienen…! –**_ Pregunto Erza al mago de hielo y la dragón slayer del viento.

 _ **\- Si vamos con ustedes verdad Charle…? –**_ Respondió una emocionada Wendy.

 _ **\- Si vamos –**_ Respondió Charle aparentando estar seria pero igual que Wendy estaba emocionada.

 _ **\- Si voy hace tiempo que no hacemos una misión juntos –**_ Respondió Grey, parándose de su asiento, dejando ver que solo se encontraba en ropa interior.

 _ **\- ¡ Grey tu ropa ! –**_ Aviso Cana, esta se encontraba sobre la mesa sentada rodeando con sus piernas un barril de cerveza.

 _ **\- ¿pero cuando? –**_ Pregunto Grey, buscando su ropa debajo de la mesa, encontrándolo.

 **\- Mientras te parabas –** Respondió Cana, para luego dar un gran trago de la bebida alcohólica.

 _ **\- Entonces aremos esta misión juntos los quiero dentro de 15 minutos en la estación ¿entendido? –**_ Aviso Erza a sus compañeros.

 _ **\- Aye –**_ Respondieron todos al unísono.

Y todos se retiran a sus respectivos hogares excepto:

Erza miraba la perta de gremio donde sus amigos desaparecieron para ir a sus casas a alistarse _**– Tengo un mal presentimiento –**_ Pensó Erza, dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano:

 _ **\- Por fin el momento a llegado te e esperado tanto hija de Layla jajajaja…. –**_ Hablo un hombre, que observaba el suelo, pero se podía ver la imagen de la rubia caminando por el borde del rio.

Con Lucy:

A Lucy le recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, se voltea sintiendo que alguien la observa _**-que será esto tengo un mal presentimiento –**_ Pensó la rubia, retomando el camino a su casa.

Después de 15 minutos todos ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes.

 _ **\- Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí subamos –**_ Pregunto Erza, subiendo al tren.

Todos suben y cuando el tren empieza a moverse.

 _ **-¿ Natsu esta bien ? –**_ Pregunto Lucy, mirando a Natsu, este se encontraba con toda la cara azul.

 _ **\- Sii….. ugh..! no….ugh…! te preoo… ugh….! Cupes…! –**_ Respondió Natsu, como pudo.

 _ **\- Aye, Natsu no esta bien –**_ Dijo Happy, estaba sentado al entre Grey y Lucy, a su costado Charle este le ofreció un pescado pero ella lo rechazo.

 _ **\- Natsu-san lo siento pero mi troia ya no le hace efecto lo siento –**_ Se disculpo la pequeña Wendy, por no ayudar a Natsu esta se encontraba sentado entre Natsu y Erza, esta ultima miraba el paisaje muy pensativa.

 _ **\- Patético –**_ Dijo Charle mirando a Natsu, Happy le dio la razón con un "Aye"

 _ **\- Toda la vida lo mismo tsk…! –**_ Dijo Grey, mirando a Natsu.

 _ **\- Ya ya cálmate Grey, a ver ven Natsu vas a descansar –**_ Dijo Erza, Natsu cambio sitio con Wendy sentándose al lado de Erza, esta misma le agarro de la nuca atrajo su cabeza contra sus pechos noqueándolo al instante _**\- Ahora si esta descansando –**_ Comento Erza, mirando a Natsu.

 _ **-Pobre, no quisiera ser el –**_ Pensaron Grey y Lucy al ver a Natsu noqueado.

 _ **\- Aye Natsu ahora no molestara –**_ Dijo Happy comiendo un pescado.

- _ **Lo siento Natsu-san.**_ – Dijo Wendy, haciendo reverencias de disculpas al cuerpo de Natsu que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Grey, Lucy y Charle miraba a los cuatro con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

 _ **\- Wendy déjalo ya –**_ Dijo Charle, en tono de reproche.

Después de 1 hora llagan a su destino y cuando el tren se detiene milagrosamente Natsu despierta y sale corriendo del tren.

 _ **-¡ Por fin ! –**_ Grito Natsu, saliendo corriendo del tren tirándose en el suelo, a empezar a besarlo ante la miera de reprobación de todos _**\- como te e extrañado suelo mío –**_ Dijo Natsu besando y besando el piso.

 _ **-¿ Ahora Erza a donde nos dirigimos ? –**_ Pregunta Lucy, ignorando el comportamiento del mago de fuego.

 _ **\- Según dice el cartel tenemos que ir con el alcalde –**_ Respondió Erza, mirando el cartel.

 _ **-¿Y por donde debemos ir? –**_ Pregunto Grey, quitándose la ropa inconscientemente.

 _ **\- Grey tu ropa –**_ Aviso Lucy, con un sonrojo en el rostro que no paso desapercibido por el dragón slayer de fuego.

 _ **-¿ Como….? –**_ Dijo Grey, mirándose el cuerpo, para luego buscar su ropa.

Wendy se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

 _ **-Que pervertido –**_ Dijo Charle, mirando al mago de hielo mientras este se vestía.

 _ **\- Jajajajajajaja…. Siempre un exhibicionista –**_ Dijo Natsu, provocando a Grey por hacer sonrojar a Lucy.

 _ **-Así, pues yo no ando besando el suelo cada vez que bajo del tren –**_ Dijo Grey, contraatacando lo dicho por Natsu _**\- y quien sabe que zapatos pasaron por ese piso –**_ Dijo Grey burlándose de Natsu, la cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

 _ **\- Maldito hielito –**_ Respondió Natsu, listo para atacarlo.

Y como siempre otra vez pelearon hasta que siente un aura obscura en sus espaldas y voltearon lentamente y vieron a:

 _ **-¿ Están peleando ? –**_ Preguntó Erza, con voz de ultratumba.

 _ **-¡ No solo estábamos jugando porque somos los mejores amigos ! –**_ Respondieron al unísono Natsu y Grey abrazándose.

 _ **\- Muy bien, síganme la alcaldía es por aquí –**_ Ordeno Erza, empezando a caminar en dirección a la alcaida.

Con Happy y Lucy:

 **-** _**Enserio siempre lo mismo-**_ Dijo Lucy, soltando un suspiro caminado detrás de sus compañeros junto con Happy.

 _ **\- Aye, es muy divertido –**_ Dijo Happy.

 _ **-¿ Que tiene de divertido ? –**_ Pregunto Lucy, Mirando como el mago de hielo y fuego empezaban a pelear.

 **-** _ **Cuando Erza los amenaza ajajajaja… -**_ Dijo Happy, empezando a reír porque Erza noqueo a los dos magos.

 _ **-¿enserio así apoyas a tu compañero? –**_ Pensó Lucy, viendo a Happy reír de los dos magos, la cual estos eran curando por la pequeña Wendy.

Cuando llegan a la alcaldía, el alcalde ya los estaba esperando era un pequeño hombre ya de edad avanzada:

 _ **\- Buenas, magos de Fairy Tail los estaba esperando –**_ Dijo aquel pequeño hombre.

 _ **\- Buenas, yo soy Erza una maga de re-equipamiento –**_ Dijo Erza, presentándose dando un paso adelante

 _ **\- Yo soy Grey, un mago de hielo -**_ Dijo Grey, dando un paso adelante con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _ **\- Yo soy Wendy, una dragón slayer de viento y ella es mi compañera Charle –**_ Dijo Wendy, Charle, agacho la cabeza en modo de asentimiento.

 **-** _**Yo soy Lucy una maga de espíritus estelares -**_ Dijo Lucy, el alcalde se le queda viendo detenidamente y a Lucy le da un escalofrió.

 _ **\- Yo soy Natsu un dragón slayer de fuego y el es Happy mi compañero –**_ Dijo Natsu, señalándose así mismo y luego a Happy.

 _ **\- Aye –**_ Dijo Happy, levantando una de sus patitas.

 _ **\- Bueno, explíquenos de que se trata la misión –**_ Dijo Erza, mirando fijamente al alcalde.

 _ **-Como pueden ver el pueblo esta rodeado por el bosque, cada vez recibimos el ataque de un bestia y también hay algunos habitantes dijeron ver como un hombre daba ordenes a las bestias –**_ Dijo el alcalde, ante la atenta mirada del grupo de magos.

 _ **\- Ya veo, así que todo eso es la información –**_ Dijo Erza, tomándole con una mano el mentón en forma pensativa, mientras el alcalde asiente afirmándolo _ **\- Bien no se preocupe haremos la misión-**_

 _ **\- Muchas gracias y por favor tengan cuidado –**_ Dijo el alcalde, mirando a todos y el especial a Lucy, quien no se dio cuenta.

 _ **\- Bien, andando –**_ Dijo Erza, los demás la siguieron, Erza ve he por el rabillo del ojos al alcalde, quien seguía viendo a Lucy, pero pudo distinguir ¿tristeza? en su mirada.

Mientras tanto dentro del bosque en una cabaña desgastada en uno de los cuartos se encontrabas dos personas:

 _ **\- Así que ya llegaron –**_ Dijo el mismo Hombre que observada a Lucy por medio de la imagen que se producía en el suelo caminar junto con sus amigos, sonríe al ver a Lucy reír.

 _ **\- Si, ya esta aquí maestro que vamos a hacer –**_ Respondió un Peli castaño, que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su maestro.

 _ **\- Ya lo dije según lo planeado –**_ Respondió su Maestro, quien no quitaba la vista de Lucy.

 _ **\- Entendido master, Romperemos el sello que tiene retenido sus poderes –**_ Dijo el peli Castaño, mientras se paraba de su sitio.

 _ **\- Exacto, la capturamos para que la pueda controlar a ella junto con sus poderes jajajajaja… -**_ Respondió su Master, mirándolo con una Gran sonrisa.

 _ **\- Ya entraron al bosque –**_ Dijo un Peli Negro, entrando donde se encontraban su master y el peli castaño.

 _ **\- Muy bien, sepárala de sus amigo y captúrala jajajaja…..-**_ Dijo su Master, mirando fijamente al Peli Castaño, para luego mirar ala imagen de Lucy entrando al bosque.

 **Continuara…**


	3. Lo Encontrado

Lo encontrado

 **D** espués de hablar con el alcalde el grupo de magos se dirigieron al bosque, ya llevan van un largo tiempo buscando a esas bestias y a ese supuesto mago que controlaba las bestias:

 _ **-Erza como encontraremos a esa persona que controla alas bestias –**_ Pregunto Grey, mientras se colocaba al lado de Erza.

 _ **\- Aun no lose –**_ Respondió Erza, un poco sumergida en sus pensamientos, Grey la observaba fijamente como tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

 _ **\- Erza ¿te diste cuenta como el alcalde miraba fijamente a Lucy? –**_ Pregunto Grey a Erza, en susurros para que no escucharan los demás, quienes se entretenían hablando.

 _ **\- Si me di cuenta Algo no anda bien –**_ Dijo Erza, quien también susurraba.

 _ **\- Erza, siento que nos están observando**_ – Dijo Lucy, mientras se abrazaba así misma y temblaba.

 _ **\- Yo también, lo siento Lucy-san –**_ Dijo Wendy, mientras se acercaba a Lucy y la abrazaba.

 _ **\- Que patéticas son –**_ Dijo Charle, mirando a las dos magas temblar.

 _ **\- Luce debe ser tu imagi… -**_ Dijo Natsu, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque los atacaron.

Y así la pelea comenzó:

 _ **\- Karyu no hoko –**_ Dijo Natsu mientras atacaba a esas cosas deformes.

 _ **\- Ice make: ransu –**_ Dijo Grey, quien también ataco a esas bestias con sus lanzas.

 _ **-Tenryu no hoko –**_ Dijo Wendy, también atacando.

 _ **\- ¿Que son estas cosas no parecen tener forman de tan solo verlos me dan escalofríos? –**_ Pregunto Lucy, tiritando del miedo.

 _ **-¡ No puede ser esto posible¡ -**_ Dijo Erza sorprendida al ver como esa masas negras empezaban a tomar formas de diferentes bestias.

 _ **-¡¿ Imposible?¡**_ \- Dijo Lucy asombrada pero ala vez aterrada.

 **Y** en ese mismo instante las bestias atacan donde las dos magas se encontraban, los demás recién ser dieron cuenta cuando escucharon una gran explosión se preocuparon querían ir donde ellas pero no podían porque las bestias se metían en sus caminos:

 _ **\- Luceee…..! –**_ Grito el dragón slayer de fuego, al ver la explosión donde se encontraba su amiga rubia.

\- _**Aye Natsu, Lucy esta aquí. –**_ Dijo Happy, Natsu mira hacia el cielo y efectivamente Happy cargaba a Lucy y Erza se encontraba a su lado con la armadura celestial _ **.**_

 _ **\- Maldición, como no pude ver eso no los pude sentir esto es muy raro –**_ Dijo Erza, Se dio cuenta como unos de los monstros volaba así ellos para atacarlos _ **-¡ ¡ARMADURA DE ALAS NEGRAS! -**_ Grito

Todos peleaban Natsu, Grey, Erza, y la pequeña Wendy pero lo que no se percataban que con cada pelea se apartaban mas de Lucy y Happy y en ese momento un monstro golpe a Lucy y la manda lejos estrellándose contra un árbol y Happy va en su ayuda:

 _ **-Lucy te encuentras bien… ¿? –**_ Pregunto Happy, acercándose a Lucy.

 _ **\- Si, no te preocupes Happy –**_ Respondió Lucy, levantándose con dificultad

 **Y** de pronto maga y compañero escucharon una risa que provenía del bosque y de pronto se pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre: El hombre era un peli Castaño el pelo un poco alborotado y el color de ojos era un rojo oscuro vestía unos pantalones color azul oscuro con un polo de color rojo y encima una capa que tenia un símbolo de una cruz con una media luna el hombre miraba entretenido como nuestra maga se ponía en posición de pelea:

 _ **-Por fin estamos solos Lucy Heartfilia –**_ Hablo un hombre, que aparecía desde las sombras de bosque.

 _ **-¿Quien eres y como conoces mi nombre? –**_ Pregunto Lucy, en posición de pelea.

 _ **\- Aaaa…..? Yo….? Tendrás que averiguarlo jajajajaja….. –**_ Respondió el desconocido, molestando a Lucy la cual logro.

 _ **\- No estoy para bromas dime quien eres….. –**_ Pregunto Lucy de la forma más amenazadora posible.

 _ **\- Lucy este hombre meda muy mala espina de ese sujeto, tengo un mal presentimiento –**_ Dijo Happy, mirando preocupado a Lucy.

 _ **\- Si Happy yo también tengo una mal presentimiento acabaremos con esto rápido para regresar con los demás –**_ Respondió la rubia mientras sacaba su látigo y una llave dorada.

 _ **\- Esta tan preocupada por tus amigos no te preocupes ellos esta muy ocupados jajajjaa… pero sabes yo que tu yo me preocuparía por mi no por otros jajjajaja…. –**_ Dijo el desconocido.

 _ **\- Eso ya lo veremos….. ¡YO TE ABRO PUERTA DEL LEON! ¡LOKEE…! –**_ Grito Lucy, y Loke aparase de la forma más elegante y seductora posible.

 _ **\- ¿Que desea mi princesa acaso quieres tener una cita conmigo? –**_ Dijo Loke, mirando a Lucy en un ambiente de color rosa con corazones alrededor.

 _ **\- Ohhh….! Hace mucho tiempo no que note veo leo el león –**_ Dijo el desconocido, Loke voltea a ver al desconocido detrás suyo, tomando al instante un carácter serio y estando en posición de pelea.

 **\- Que haces tu aquí…? –** Dijo Loke, se notaba que en cada palabra lo decía con odio y rencor.

 _ **\- Lo conoces Loke…? –**_ Pregunta Lucy, sorprendida pero el cambio de humor al ver al desconocido.

 _ **\- Si Lucy desde hace mucho tiempo ten mucho cuidado es muy peligroso –**_ Respondió Loke, sin quitar la mirada al desconocido.

 _ **\- Leo no me vas a presentar a tu nueva dueña no hay que ser mal educados –**_ Pregunto el desconocido en tono burlón.

 _ **\- No hay necesidad que sepa tu nombre-**_ Respondió Loke, en un tono muy frio.

 _ **\- Bueno sino lo haces tu lo hare yo. Me llamo KURAN soy un mago de escritura obscura –**_ Dijo Kuran educadamente, Lucy pensó si tenia doble personalidad porque primero le dice que no le dirá su nombre de la manera mas grotesca posible y ahora se presenta como todo un caballero

 _ **\- Igual que Freed –**_ Susurro Lucy cuando escucho su tipo de magia, tratando de que el hombre no la escuchara pero fallo.

 _ **\- Bueno no se quien sea ese, tengo una misión y es llevarte conmigo, mi maestro te quiere ver prefiero que sea por las buenas no quiero lastimar a alguien tan hermosa como tu-**_ Dijo Kuran aun en su personalidad elegante.

 _ **\- ¡Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo! –**_ Grito Loke

 _ **\- Ohhh…. Vamos Leo a un no me perdonas por lo que paso la ultima vez que no vimos….? –**_ Respondió Kuran de la manera mas burlo posible, cambio de personalidad.

 _ **\- Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a ella ¡NUNCA! –**_ Dijo Loke, ya muy cabreado.

 _ **\- Vamos Leo eso fue hace mucho tiempo tarde o temprano tenia que morir –**_ Respondió Kuran, cambio de personalidad al caballeroso.

 **M** ientras eso dos tenían una discusión Lucy veía incrédula como discutían y ella estaba perdida hasta que Kuran dijo la palabra morir eso significa que mato a alguien importante para Loke? Y porque lo hizo? Y desde cuando se conocen? Pero Lucy fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Kuran dijo:

 _ **\- Bueno yo lo pedí por las buenas pero ustedes se reusaron a hacerme caso. ¡ESCRITURA OSCURA: TELETRANSPORTACION! –**_ Dijo Kuran, apareciendo detrás de Loke, dándole una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

 _ **-Maldición –**_ Dijo Loke, parándose _ **\- ¡! REGULUS-IMPACT ¡! –**_ Loke intento golpear a Kuran, pero este se tele transporto.

 _ **\- Yo no tengo mucho tiempo así que acabare esto rápido –**_ Dijo Kuran, apareciendo al costado de Loke.

 **Y** comenzó la pelea entre Loke, Lucy y Kuran mientras tanto nuestros otros magos también estaban en una pelea muy difícil contra ese "bestias":

 _ **\- Maldición esto no puede ser tengo que acabar con esto rápido –**_ Dijo Natsu, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre su rubia.

 _ **\- Parece que nuestras magias no les hace daño –**_ Dijo Grey, atacando a las "bestias"

 _ **\- Sigan debemos acabar rápido esto para busca a Lucy y Happy-**_ Dijo Erza

 _ **\- Erza-san tienen razón –**_ Dijo Wendy apoyándola.

 _ **-Luce espero que estés bien Happy por favor cuídala si le llegara a pasar algo nunca me lo perdonaría-**_ Pensaba Natsu

 _ **-Esto es muy raro porque nos separaron de Lucy y Happy tengo un muy mal presentimiento tengo que acabar con esto rápido-**_ Pensaba Erza _**\- ¡ARMADURA DEL ANILLO CELESTIAL! - Apareciendo mas de 100 espadas alrededor de ella.**_

 _ **\- ¡LOTO CARMESI: PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! –**_ Grito Natsu.

Este ataque consiste en que ataca a su contrincante con varios golpes consecutivo que imbuido con fuego de dragón slayer ocasiona mas daño. Cada uno de estos golpes ocasiona una poderosa explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir las escamas del dragón slayer de hierro.

 _ **\- Rápido tenemos que derrotarlos ¡DEVASTACION DE LUZ: TALADRO DEL CIELO! –**_ Dijo Wendy, preocupada por Lucy.

 **E** ste ataque consiste en que el usuario se mueve en una postura amplia, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida con forma de viento, lo que los rodea y de su oponente y evitar cualquier escape. Luego, el usuario mueve su brazo en una dirección hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la pared hacia el interior del viento para los contratos en torno a su oposición, enviándolos volando hacia arriba en el aire y caer de vuelta ala tierra.

 _ **-¡ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR! –**_ Gritó Grey.

 **G** rey crea una gran gran espada de hielo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al igual que su versión pequeña, el arma es muy fuerte y aguda, además, sus filo parece ser capaz de dejar atrás grandes estelas de hielo que daña a sus oponentes

Mientras estos magos iban derrotando cada uno de los monstros pero aun les faltaba muchos por derrotar. Y ahora vamos con Lucy y los demás Lucy y Loke estaban muy exhaustos pero en cambio Kuran el estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada:

 _ **\- Yami no ekurityuru: metsu –**_ Dijo Kuran, en un tono tranquilo.

 **E** ste hechizo que es mas como un poderoso ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Kuran se dirige hacia su oponente con su espada envainada y su mano derecha en la empuñadura y luego rápidamente desenvaina el arma y ataca al oponente, causando un corte explosivo, causando que Loke caiga inconsciente al suelo y regrese a su mundo.

 _ **\- Loke…..! –**_ Grito Lucy, mirando a Loke desaparecer _ **\- maldición yo no podre sola y ya no tengo mas magia maldición Happy necesito que busques a Natsu o alguien para que nos ayude no podremos con el –**_ Ordeno a Happy

 _ **\- Pero Lucy no quiero dejarte sola –**_ Respondió Happy, preocupado.

 _ **\- Happy note preocupes yo voy a estar bien –**_ Respondió Lucy, con seguridad de si misma.

 _ **\- Okey, Lucy –**_ Acepto Happy, un poco dudosa, utiliza su máxima velocidad para buscar a alguien para que ayude a Lucy.

 _ **\- Por fin solos no te preocupes acabare con esto rápido –**_ Dijo Kuran, apareciendo detrás de Lucy golpeándola.

 _ **\- Maldición ni siquiera medio tiempo para reaccionar –**_ Dijo Lucy, quien seguía siendo atacada.

 **M** ientras tanto Natsu seguía derrotando a las bestias hasta que:

 **-** _**¡Natsuuu….! –**_ Grito Happy llegando a el.

 _ **\- ¿Happy? –**_ Dijo Natsu, busco a Lucy con la miranda al no encontrarla junto a su felino _ **-¿ y Lucy donde esta?-**_ Pregunto Natsu preocupado.

 _ **-Natsu, Lucy esta en problemas y hay un hombre que la quiere capturar ya derrotaron a Loke y ella esta muy lastimada ayúdala –**_ Dijo Happy en lagrimas.

 _ **\- Donde esta, llévame con ella –**_ Ordeno Natsu, pero más monstros los atacaron impidiéndoles en paso.

 **Y** Natsu no tenia tiempo de pelear con esas bestias tenia que ir con Lucy y rápido se empezó a desesperar, y con Lucy y Kuran, Lucy se encontraba muy lastimada en el suelo y Kuran se encontraba parado al frente suyo:

 _ **\- Lo dije, mejor era por las buenas mira como te deje –**_ Dijo Kuran, burlándose del estado de Lucy.

 _ **-Maldición nunca puedo hacer las cosas sola siempre necesito que alguien me salve – Dijo**_ Lucy, empezando a llorar.

 **-** _**Vamos note pongas a llorar solo dolerá un poco –**_ Dijo Kuran, mientras sacaba una lacrima de su capa _**\- mira esta lacrima liberara el poder que yace dentro de ti –**_ Dijo Kuran, confundiendo a Lucy.

 _ **\- ¿Como de que hablas que va a liberar? –**_ Dijo Lucy, no entendía a que se refería Kuran.

 _ **-¿Que ?no eres consiente que eres portadora de una gran poder –**_ Dijo Kuran, mirando incrédulo a Lucy.

 _ **\- Pero qu… -**_ Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar, porque, Kuran la pateo para que quedara boca arriba.

 _ **\- Ahora Lucy empezamos…? -**_ Dijo Kuran con una sonrisa diabólica, se acerco a ella y le coloco la lacrima en pecho haciendo presión en ella para que entrara en Lucy la cual se retorcía de dolor.

 _ **\- Haaaa…..! ha…..! –**_ Gritaba Lucy.

 **L** ucy estaba que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor que le provocaba esa lacrima mientras que la lacrima entraba en su cuerpo de apoco pero dolorosamente.

Con Natsu y los demás:

 _ **\- Maldición, esa es la voz de Lucy –**_ Dijo Natsu, al escuchar los gritos de Lucy.

 _ **\- Rápido hay que acabar con esto de una vez –**_ Dijo Erza preocupada por su hermana/amiga se encontraba con su armadura del purgatorio.

 **-** _**Lucy-san resista un poco mas ya vamos con usted –**_ Dijo la pequeña Wendy, intensificando el daño en sus ataques.

 _ **\- ¡Maldición! –**_ Grito Grey al escuchar que los gritos de Lucy se hacían más fuertes.

 _ **\- Karyu no hoko –**_ Ataco Natsu.

 _ **\- Ice make: cannon –**_ Dijo Grey.

 _ **\- Tenryu no hoko –**_ Dijo Wendy, quien volaba con ayuda de Charle.

Después de una larga pelea nuestros magos exhaustos acabaron con todas las bestias:

 _ **\- Muy bien busquemos a Lucy –**_ Dijo Erza, empezando a correr.

Corrieron todos al lugar donde escuchaban los gritos de su amiga pero nunca se imaginaron con encontrar tal escena su amiga en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras un hombre sobre ella insertándole una lacrima el primero en reaccionar fue:

 _ **\- Maldito, que haces con Lucy –**_ Dijo Erza, mientras lo atacaba.

 _ **\- ¿Yo? solo la despierto esa es mi misión –**_ Respondió Kuran, mientras esquivaba el ataque de Erza _**\- y ahora que la he y despertado yo me la llevo –**_ Dijo Kuran, intentando cargar a Lucy que se encontraba inconsciente por el dolor, pero no lo logro ya que Natsu lo ataco.

 _ **\- Maldito no te perdonare por hacer esto a Luce –**_ Dijo Natsu, atacando a Kuran y Erza ayudándolo.

 _ **\- Wendy es mejor que vayas a ver como esta Lucy mientras yo te cubro –**_ Dijo Grey

 _ **\- Entendido Grey-san –**_ Dijo Wendy, corriendo donde Lucy.

Y los dos fueron donde Lucy se encontraba inconsciente pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver el estado de su amiga les dio mucha rabia, mientras que Erza y Natsu peleaban contra Kuran pero ninguno de sus golpes llegaba a dar a Kuran el solo los esquivaba como si nada:

 _ **\- Lucy-san resista por favor –**_ Dijo Wendy.

 _ **-¿ Wendy, Lucy esta bien? –**_ Pregunto Happy llorando.

 _ **\- Vamos, Happy ella estar bien es fuerte –**_ Dijo Charle tratando de animar a Happy.

 _ **\- Note preocupes Lucy-san –**_ Dijo Wendy arrodillándose al lado de la rubia, empezando a curarla _ **\- yo la curare noo….! Noo….! Puede ser….! –**_ Grito desesperada, empezando a llorar, llamando la atención de Grey quien se encontraba haciendo guardia.

 _ **-¿ Wendy que pasa con Lucy? –**_ Pregunto Grey, preocupado por la reacción de la pequeña.

 _ **\- Grey-san estamos perdiendo a Lucy-san su magia esta desapareciendo no se que hacer –**_ Respondió Wendy llorando.

 _ **-¿ Como no es posible? –**_ Dijo Grey, en un susurro en shock.

 _ **\- Lucyy….! No mueras no nos dejes solos te necesitamos Natsu y yo ….. Lucyyy…..!**_ – Grito Happy

En la pelea de Kuran, Natsu y Erza escuchando como era el estado de su amiga y los sollozos de la pequeña Wendy y Happy:

 _ **\- Co… como ella no debe morir no debo dejar que muera la tengo que llevan conmigo para cumplir con mi misión –**_ Dijo Kuran, preocupado por no cumplir con su misión.

Natsu se encontraba como la mirada escondida en su flequillo, y sus puños apretados _ **\- como aun te atreves a hablar de ella si tu ocasionaste todo esto no te lo perdonare si le pasa algo a luce ¡NUNCA! –**_ Grito atacando a Kuran.

Erza se encontraba en shock, reacciono al instante al escuchar gritar a Natsu _**\- Maldito las pagaras todas –**_ Dijo Erza atacándolo.

Natsu y Erza atacaron a Kuran con tanto odio que su enemigo no tenia ni tiempo para reacciona al ataque de sus contrincantes y recibía de lleno cada ataque que le propinaban hasta que lo estrellaron contra un árbol quedando inconsciente luego Natsu y Erza se dirigieron donde sus amigos se encontraban vieron a una Wendy llorando abrazando a Grey y un Happy siendo consolado por una Charle con lagrimas en los ojos pero Natsu no se rendiría va hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amiga rubia que se enfriaba de a poco y la carga sorprendiendo a todos los presentes:

 _ **\- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder voy a llevar a Luce al gremio para que la curen –**_ Dijo Natsu fríamente por todo lo sucedido.

Y así se alejo Natsu corriendo a una increíble velocidad quería llegar los más rápido al gremio para que ayuden a su amiga no la iba a dejar ir nunca se lo perdonaría:

 _ **-Natsu tiene razón, Wendy y Charle y Happy vayan donde Porlyusica y tráiganla los mas rápido posible al gremio no hay tiempo que perder –**_ Ordeno Erza.

 _ **\- Si, ahora mismo voy Charle –**_ Dijo Wendy mientras se paraba y se secaba las lagrimas.

 **-** _ **Entendido –**_ Respondió Charle, mientras cargaba a Wendy.

Y se fueron volando junto con Happy al bosque donde vivía la médica de Fairy Tail:

 _ **\- Bien vamos Grey, hay que alcanzar a Natsu-**_ Dijo Erza, empezando a correr en dirección al gremio.

 _ **\- Vamos –**_ Respondió Grey, siguiendo a Erza.

Y ambos empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Natsu y su amiga

 **Continuara…**

 **lo siento chicos por no seguir actualizando T.T**

 **la universidad absorbió mucho mi tiempo y yo me quede sin ideas...**

 **pero de ahora en adelante seguiré actualizando y también adaptando si quieren una adaptación de un libro o una serie diganme en un reviews en nombre del libro y su author.**


End file.
